A Waltz In White
by x-MJ-x
Summary: If he could hold her hand forever this way he would. He's realised how he feels at last and that's all that matters now isn't it?


**Hello lovely people. **

**This is just a little story that popped into my head last night - I was thinking about Morgan and Garcia and this is what I came up with. I'm not going to say now where the inspiration for this came from because that will give it away but I will credit the appropriate source at the end of this fic. **

**My author's note is the same as ever: I DO NOT own Criminal Minds, any of its characters or plots they belong to CBS and affiliated organisations so credit where it's due – I'm just borrowing the characters for a while and all recognisable plots and dialogue will be clearly marked in italics. **

**All I'll say now is that I hope you enjoy this and will leave me a little review if you feel so inclined because they make me smile. **

**Much Love**

**X~Michelle~X**

* * *

The BAU was unusually quiet for a Friday and he couldn't help but notice it as he made his way out of the bull pen and towards the place where he would find his solace. He was angry and he couldn't remember exactly why but he knew the only person he wanted to talk to about it was Penelope.

He opened the door without knocking, he never needed to – she was always happy to see him.

"Hey baby -..." He started to greet her in his usual manner but he stopped abruptly as his eyes fell upon the sight before him...

Her chair was rolled up against the desk and all the screens in the room were turned off. As he stepped further into the room he realised that in their blackness he could see his own reflection. The desk was neat and tidy, not a pen out of place, no trace of a coffee cup. It was empty of everything and yet somehow he could still sense her in this room- maybe it was the lingering scent of her perfume or the fact that the room was just hers. He didn't know what it was – but it was definitely there. He pulled out the chair and sank into it with a heavy heart. He stared at the screens much as he had imagined she always did and even though they were vacant of the reams of information he was used to seeing, they showed him more than he could have ever seen outside of this room. Firstly, he saw the reflection of a photograph in the screen – a happy memory, a frozen moment and he felt a tear slide down his cheek. There staring back at him was a photograph of the whole team at some bar in some town off the back of some case – but the picture certainly did not show him simply 'some' girl – it showed him all the people he had come to love and respect as his family, it showed his baby girl standing confidently up front and centre with her arms wrapped securely around him like she was terrified of letting go. He smiled slightly and felt another tear slide down his cheek. The second thing the screens showed him was that he was not alone – he could see the reflection of Emily Prentiss as she stood in the doorway, looking tentative as if deciding whether to enter the room or not.

"You forgot too huh?" She spoke softly and his reverie was broken.

"I guess I just needed to talk to her – I just I didn't think about the fact that she wouldn't be here. She's always been here before..." He trailed off as he felt another tear roll down his cheek. He furiously scrubbed at it, embarrassed to be seen like this.

"It's weird isn't it? I brought her coffee and everything." Emily mused as she stepped into the room and placed the steaming hot pink floral mug on its coaster. Everything had its place in this office and the coffee cup belonged on that coaster.

He felt her place her hand on his shoulder and he couldn't help but be grateful, without words she was telling him that she understood. They were silent like this for a moment before she spoke and he knew that he had to face up to reality.

"So... um I heard about what happened with Hotch." She commented, there was no question in her voice – it was just a statement, just a point of conversation and yet it sent his mind reeling back what had happened only minutes ago. Why didn't he remember what had made him so angry?

_He had stormed into Hotch's Office intent on telling him exactly how he felt – a heated conversation had ensued and in his frustration and desperation Derek had blasted the only that had made sense. _

_'This was your fault Hotch! You did this!" _

_Then he had turned on his heel and gone to find his God given solace... _

* * *

"Is he mad?" Derek asked in a small voice, he knew that at some point he would have to apologise but at the time Hotch had seemed like the right person to blame.

"No he's not. He understands Derek really he does, he just... thinks maybe you should go home and get some rest, y'know take a few days – get your head around this." Emily replied uncertainly and she watched as her friend went through all the stages of resignation and defeat.

"Is he forcing me?" He asked quietly.

"No of course not, if you feel up to the job then that's your call." Emily smiled a little and he felt reassured.

"Maybe he's right." Morgan mused a moment later – right now he was not on top of his game, he needed to recollect, he needed to get his head around this whole thing.

"Hey, you want me to drive you home?" Emily offered and he knew she was concerned about him.

"Sure." Derek replied and he let her guide him out towards her car.

* * *

Emily pulled up outside his building and switched off the ignition for a moment. She needed to check that he really was going to be Ok with this on his own.

"Are going to be alright?" She asked, hating the way the question sounded. Of course he wasn't going to be alright. It was possibly the worst question in the universe.

"I... I don't know. Will you come up for a drink?" Derek asked, knowing he sounded pathetic.

Emily's eyes flicked to the clock on the dashboard and then right back to his face but he caught it.

"Hey, don't worry about it – it was a stupid idea, you've got plans." Derek told her making to get out of the car, but her hand on his arm stopped him.

"No. This is more important, I will join you for a drink." Emily told him not even having a single second thought for whichever guy her friend had set her up with. Derek was family and family was what counted.

"Thanks Emily, I just don't think I can be alone right now." He told her gratefully and she was glad she had made the right decision.

"No problem." She smiled as she slid out of the car and locked it behind them.

* * *

Derek unlocked the door to his apartment, grateful that he could feel the warmth of another human being behind him. He needed someone here with him; he needed Emily with him right now. He pushed the door open and threw the keys down into the basket on the side table. He took a deep breath and began walking towards his living room, inviting her to join him as he did so.

"You've never been here before have you?" He asked as if he was unsure of the fact.

"No, we've had poker night at pretty much everyone else's house, but never here." Emily told him not sure where he was going with this.

"She's everywhere Emily." He told her and her blood ran cold. There was no question about who 'she' was.

Emily wasn't quite sure how to respond to that so she stayed silent, waiting or whatever was to come next.

"Scotch Ok?" He asked and she was a little confused – one minute he had been about to reveal a part of himself to her and the next he was asking her what drink she wanted fixing. Still she knew she had to go with him on this.

"Fine. Thanks." She murmured and she stood in the living room whilst he went off to the kitchen and set about fixing the drinks.

He returned holding out a glass to her and as she moved to take it, she noticed how much his hands shook. Still she said nothing.

"Sit, please." He told her motioning towards the couch and she couldn't help but feel the awkwardness as she sat.

"This place... it's so full of her." He breathed after several seconds of tense silence.

"That couch right there, where you're sitting – that's where I held her the night that Lynch broke her heart." Derek told her and Emily shifted uncomfortably as she heard the edge in his voice at the mention of Kevin Lynch.

"Do you want me to move?" She asked a little pathetically for lack of anything remotely appropriate to say.

"No... I'm just saying I can't escape... She's here, she's at work..." He trailed off and he knew his cheeks would be glistening with fresh tears.

"Is that a bad thing?" Emily asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked after a moment.

"I mean isn't it better to remember the good things Derek?" She clarified and he contemplated this for a minute.

"I wish I could only remember the good things – like how she looked when she laid on that rug right there and watched old black and white movies with me when she couldn't sleep, or the way her voice sounded when she spoke French to me at work or how beautiful her face was when she smiled... But every time I close my eyes all I can see is the bad stuff... how I didn't tell... that I loved her or the way she looked when she..." He broke down as he came to this particular memory and sobbed.

"Derek you can't keep doing this to yourself – this was not your fault." Emily told him insistently though she knew he would never believe her.

"She was my baby girl and I couldn't protect her, I couldn't even tell her how I felt about her... I'm a coward..." Derek told her and suddenly it wasn't about talking to Emily, it was about facing the truth.

"I'm sure she knew how you felt about her – anyone could see it – you'd have had to have been blind not to." Emily told him, a smile in her voice as she thought of all those conversations the team had been privy to and then regret clouded her face as she realised that those were the kind of things she would miss most about Penelope.

"Do you think she knows how much we think about her?" He asked and she knew it was one of those 'big' questions – the kind that you couldn't ever begin to answer but she also knew that he needed an answer.

"Sure she does, she's probably thinking about us – about you- just as much as you're thinking about her." Emily reassured him and she hoped to God that it was true because the hope in his eyes hurt her heart.

"I miss her so damned much Emily." He admitted with a heavy sigh. It didn't matter how many times he tried to avoid it the truth was that he would always miss her.

"I know and we all will but we never really lose the people we love Derek, they're always in our hearts. She's in your heart right?" Emily asked knowing the answer without really having had to ask the question.

"Of course she is." He replied and suddenly he knew it was true.

"Then don't think of her as lost, think of her as hiding – in your secret heart, somewhere only you know she can be. I'm sure she'd like that – to know that she's your secret." Emily giggled a little at this, thinking of the little wink and the wide smile her friend would undoubtedly be wearing at this particular moment in the conversation.

"You know, you're pretty amazing Emily." Derek smiled appreciating his friend's efforts to lift his spirits.

"I guess it's not so hard to tell someone the truth." Emily replied, looking away bashfully.

They sat together in companionable silence for a few moments thinking about the one person who was missing from this scene, the one person who would know what to say right now.

He turned towards her, his eyes welling up with fresh tears and suddenly he knew what he wanted, what he needed from her.

* * *

"Dance with me Emily." He spoke in a low voice which held a certain charge of emotion and she was taken aback by his request.

"Derek... I don't know if that would be a good idea, we're not in a good space right now..." She replied nervously and he chuckled a little over the rest of her response.

"I'm not asking you to sleep with me Emily; I'm asking you if you'll let me hold you because right now I need to hold someone..." He trailed off as the emotion of the whole thing over took him.

"There isn't any music." Emily put in lamely.

"Does there need to be? Right now we're running off pretty high emotions and from what I've been told, dance is about emotion... please I need this." He half begged and her heart went out to him, she wished she could make it all go away she wished she could magically be the person he really wanted her to be, but she couldn't – she was just Emily and right now Emily needed to help her friend.

"You have a point." She conceded, knowing that it was probably best to go with this.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, getting up and standing before her with his hand outstretched.

"Yes." She breathed and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

* * *

After that there were no words she allowed herself to be manipulated by him until one of his hands was resting on her waist and her arms were circled around his neck, it felt a little strange – like they were going to end up kissing and having some kind of meaningful but let's not talk about it sex, but she knew she wouldn't allow it to get that far – she would be the sane and sensible person for both of them because right now he couldn't be. She wondered briefly what they looked like to the outside world – whether two fully grown adults who were swaying slightly in a room void of music who were in no way romantically attracted to one another could ever be considered as 'normal' – then she thought to herself that it didn't matter what the outside world thought – they didn't know how every member of the BAU felt – they didn't know how Morgan felt and right now it felt good to know that she was helping him.

Several minutes passed and they continued to move together. He kept his promise, he only held her – there was no attempt to kiss her and she felt strangely comforted by this, it wouldn't have felt right and it wouldn't have been fair.

"Hey, if PG was here now do you think she'd be laughing at us or stabbing my eyes out?" Emily joked, pulling back a little.

"Hmm... that's a tough one but I'd have to say she'd probably be laughing whilst stabbing your eyes out." He chuckled and some of the tension in the room seemed to disappear.

"You know I don't think I'd mind that so much." Emily sighed heavily and the spell was broken. She let go of him and went back to the couch, tears rolling down her face.

"Oh God, this isn't supposed to be me I'm not supposed to cry. Why did it have to be her? She was the kindest, sweetest most loving person..." She trailed off the emotion overwhelming her.

"Y'know Emily, that's exactly what I said to Hotch..." Derek replied.

"It's not fair Hotch! Why did it have to be her? She was the kindest, sweetest most loving person and it's not fair. She always saw the good in people and then we let her last moments on this God forsaken planet be about all the evil in the world. We let that bastard... we let her... God Hotch – you let that bastard...This is your fault! You did this!" He had shouted, placing all the blame on a man who could in no way have been responsible for what had happened...

"I meant me Emily; I meant it was my fault." He told her. It was the last comment he made before he rested his head against the couch and fell into uneasy slumber.

* * *

Emily didn't know what to do, she didn't think that he would appreciate her watching him sleep, similarly she thought that leaving would only reinforce his loneliness – so in time honoured female tradition she set about cleaning up. She picked up the two glasses, careful not to let them clink together. She side stepped Morgan's sleeping form and tried to figure out where the kitchen was. On her way she passed countless photographs of Garcia and Morgan together.

She entered the kitchen noting how clean and simple it was and placed the glasses on the sideboard. Jesus why was this so hard? All she had to do was wash up the glasses, return them to the cabinet and be there when Morgan woke up, but since he had mentioned it she could feel Garcia all around her and she felt like she was encroaching on a very private place that was just for Penelope and Derek. She figured that was why they had never held poker night here.

"I'm sorry PG; I know if you were here you would be doing a better job of this than me, you'd know what to say to make him feel better..." Emily spoke, addressing someone who could not possibly answer her back. Right now all she needed was one of Penelope's hugs...

"Hey Em, you're doing a great job." The unmistakable voice of Penelope Garcia spoke and then she knew she was going crazy.

She turned on the tap and rinsed the glasses, placing them on the draining board.

"It's Ok to believe in me Emily; I'm just as real as you are." Garcia spoke again and Emily turned towards the source of the voice.

She gasped as her eyes fell upon the glimmering form of her friend. She looked happy and she emanated a sort of glow that Emily knew only existed in the movies. This wasn't possible and yet the smile that Penelope wore looked so real that she almost fell for it.

"I'm going crazy, this is real it can't be... I'll wake up any minute..." Emily tried to convince herself whilst backing up against the sink. With every step that 'Garcia' took towards her she began to trust her hallucination more.

"Em, it is me, this can happen you know – all you have to do is believe." Penelope tried to reassure her friend, she knew this was weird it was weird for her, so her sudden apparition must be freaking Emily out.

"I'm sorry PG this is just really... strange, you're... I mean..." She trailed off afraid to utter the words.

"Yeah, I know. God I've missed you Emily." Penelope replied sadly, her eyes welling up a little.

"I miss you too Penelope – we all do. I'm just sorry we couldn't do more." Emily hung her head in shame.

"Hey Em, don't think like that – what's past is past – we can't change it, you got him right? That's all that matters." Penelope smiled sadly and as she placed a hand on Emily's shoulder the other woman swore she could actually feel it.

"See, I'm just as real as you are." She smiled.

"Hey PG could you do me a favour?" Emily asked looking into the shining eyes of her friend.

"Of course, anything." Penelope replied.

"Give me one of your famous hugs." Emily put her request out there, knowing that she didn't really need to ask.

"Sure thing lovely lady." Penelope giggled a little wrapping her arms around her friend and squeezing her a little.

"You know Em; it's not so bad... I feel happy most of the time and I still get to watch over my babies, I always make sure you come home safely – even if you don't know it, even if you can't feel it." Penelope told her sadly and Emily was not entirely convinced by her friend's happiness.

"Oh we feel it Penelope, we all do – but it isn't the same you know. We're so used to calling you up, it's not the same." Emily told her, a tear sliding down her face again.

"Hey don't cry for me, you can always reach me – I'm on 555- dial an angel." Penelope giggled and her friend smiled a little at this.

"You really are an angel you know Penelope." Emily replied solemnly.

"Oh I know, I'm just fabulously angelic, you should see me when I'm wearing my wings." Penelope winked.

"Hey I know someone who would dispute your angelic qualities; I think you'd be more of a Goddess." Emily told her and she watched Garcia's face tense at the mention of Derek.

"How is my Noir hero? Not missing me at all I'll wager." Penelope asked and Emily didn't know what to say- how could she think that?

"If you think he doesn't miss you then you don't know him as well as I think you do PG. He's falling apart, he needs you... he..." She trailed off as Penelope walked past her and made her way to the living room. Emily followed her and they observed Morgan as he slept.

"He's perfect isn't he? He looks so peaceful when he sleeps." Penelope commented.

"He's not so peaceful when he's awake Pen, he just can't seem to find justification for what happened. He can't let you go..." Emily whispered.

"Maybe he doesn't have to." Penelope replied mysteriously.

The pair were silent for a moment as they watched Derek fighting some invisible demon. They froze as he called out Penelope's name.

"Why did this have to happen to you Penelope? You never did anything but see the good in people..." Emily began to cry again.

_"Ours is not to reason why, ours is but to do and die." _Penelope murmured and Emily was reminded of an old poem she had heard once.

"Sometimes there aren't answers for things Em, sometimes they just happen – but I'm never far away – I'm in your heart Emily – I'm in his heart, I'm hiding somewhere in his secret heart right?" Penelope asked her, quoting what Emily had said minutes ago.

"You heard that?" Emily breathed.

"Of course, Mama hears everything." She winked.

"I do have one question you can answer." Penelope mused after a moment.

"Sure." Emily replied.

"Exactly what did you think you were doing dancing with my Chocolate God?" Penelope asked her tone teasing and light.

"Oh God Pen, what can I say? He asked me and I said yes but it wasn't... it didn't... I know he was wishing I was you." Emily replied nervously.

"Hey you've done a great job with my boy tonight. Oh and for the record – I would have been laughing whilst stabbing your eyes out." Penelope laughed and the tension dissipated immediately.

"We wouldn't have expected anything less PG – I just wish you actually could. I wish it could really have been you here instead of me – you didn't deserve it." Emily replied the sadness creeping into her voice again.

"Don't you always say that nobody deserves it Em?" Penelope pointed out.

"Yeah... but I mean if it could have been me in your place..." Emily started to reply but then Penelope interrupted her.

"Then the team would have lost a really good profiler." She interjected as if that provided justification for what had happened.

"Mm that may be so, but now we've lost a really good person and a great friend – I know which one I'd rather sacrifice Penelope." She told her.

"Don't do this Emily, you're a part of this team and you have to stay strong – you're responsible for upholding girl power now that J.J and I have gone, do you hear me?" Garcia told her, taking hold of her friend's shoulders and shaking her a little.

"Affirmative M'am." Emily joked.

"Good, now why don't you go home and get some rest, I've got a feeling Hotch will be calling again soon and you need to sleep." Garcia suggested.

"What about Derek, I should stay until he wakes up." Emily replied reluctant to leave both of her friends right now.

"Don't you worry about Derek, I've got this." Penelope smiled and Emily saw the devilish sparkle there. Oh yeah, that was definitely PG.

"But I don't want to leave you, will I see you again?" Emily asked desperately.

"You can count on it beautiful lady, I'll always be here somewhere watching over my babies. You just have to believe that's all." Penelope told her, moving to fold her into another hug.

"I do. I do believe in you." Emily assured her, brushing away a fresh set of tears.

"That's all I need to hear. Now come on, I can see you're tired." Penelope told her.

"I'll miss you PG." Emily sobbed.

"I'll miss you too honey." Penelope replied and Emily could see the glistening of tears in her eyes.

"I love you Em, you know that right?" Penelope told her as she bit back her own tears.

"I know, I love you too Penelope." Emily replied, running her hand over her face as she pulled reluctantly out of Penelope's embrace and made for the door. She did love Penelope they were family that was the way they had always worked and that didn't change now because she was...

"I'll see you soon Emily, we'll meet again someday, when you're ready to join that great BAU in the sky, but I'm not going to tell you to hurry because you need to be here a while longer." Penelope told her watching as she opened the door and made to step out.

"Whatever you say Pen. Don't go too far away from us." Emily told her.

"It's a promise." Garcia replied honestly. "Goodbye Emily." She told her sadly, knowing that despite her protestations otherwise, tonight would be her last night here and she knew what she needed to do – she needed to stay focussed.

"Bye PG." Emily said as she stepped through the door blissfully unaware of just how permanent that last goodbye had been.

* * *

Penelope wanted to cry. When 'they' had offered her the chance to spend one last night with her beloved she had never imagined that it would be this hard. She hadn't banked on Emily being here tonight and having to say goodbye to another person had made it twice as hard, her heart was broken and she just didn't know if she could say goodbye to the man she loved with all her heart. She watched him now as he slept with an uneasy peace on his face and she wondered if his torment was solely caused by her – surely doing this to him would make it all worse? It would be kinder, easier to slip out now whilst he was still blissfully unaware of her presence and yet as he mumbled her name for a second time that evening, she simply couldn't leave him. Instead she slipped into the room and settled on the rug in front of his sleeping form. She had a plan and whilst it would break her heart even more, it just might give him the solace he needed...

Derek had been sleeping fitfully for a while. He was in that state where he knew he was hovering somewhere between wakefulness and slumber and yet he was still tormented by his dreams...

* * *

_"Say goodbye Agent Morgan, say goodbye to her." The voice taunted him over the speakerphone and the whole team waited in tense anticipation for his reaction. This was their worst nightmare and it was fast coming true. _

_"You listen to me you sick bastard – if you touch a single hair on her head I will rip you limb from limb. Now, we've tried playing nicely so now you do it my way- you put her on the phone right now – I need to hear that she's Ok." He demanded in a voice so unlike his own that it shocked everyone in the room. _

_"Oh I don't know, I think you could have played a little nicer..." The voice taunted and the line went quiet for a while, Derek almost thought he had hung up – until her voice filled the room. _

_"Derek? Derek?" She implored desperately. _

_"Hey baby girl I'm right here." He assured her. _

_"Derek I'm scared, I'm so scared please..." She begged. _

_"It's going to be Ok, just don't show him that you're afraid. We're going to find you baby girl I promise you that." Derek told her earnestly. _

_"What if you can't find me?" She asked in a shaky voice. _

_"Hey, have I ever let you down before?" He asked, trying to distract her from this dangerous path. _

_"No." She breathed simply. _

_"Then trust..." He was cut off by her scream... _

_"Garcia? Talk to me baby girl..." He begged in a panicked voice. _

_"Derek... he..." Garcia started in a shaky voice. _

_"What baby girl what did he do?"He asked desperately. _

_"My hair Derek... He..." She began to tell him but the cruel voice interrupted her. _

_"Hmm it seems your Sampson's Delilah Agent Morgan. It seems I underestimated you." He jeered. _

_"Big mistake... Garcia you listen to me girl – you're strong, you remember that and you're a sexy Goddess with or without your hair baby. Now you just keep fighting and I promise we're on our way." Derek promised. _

_"Oh no! Oh we can't have fighting talk on this line – say goodbye Derek say goodbye to her." The evil voice repeated. _

_"Not on your life – we're coming for you!" Derek all but screamed punching the button on the speakerphone furiously as he stormed from the room... _

_It hadn't taken long to isolate Lucien Matthews' cell phone in the web of cell networks racing around America – admittedly, it would have been easier if Garcia had been there but that didn't matter they had found him and had raced to his apartment in the blind but faithful hope that Garcia would be at his apartment. _

_Derek had stormed the building first leading the offensive on number forty five Elwood Mews like he was about to kill someone. He was prepared to do anything for the woman he hoped he hoped would be in that apartment. He could hear the rest of the team behind him; all of them were holding their breath, preparing for the worst. Penelope had been missing for nearly seven days and statistically that was not good – but they had heard her voice only hours ago and right now that was all the hope they needed. _

_The door was busted down and the team advanced into the dingy apartment with all their practiced stealth. The layout of it offered them little cover and it seemed unlikely that the UNSUB or Penelope were indeed here. They cleared the first three rooms and Derek was slowly dying inside until he heard some light sniffling from a room directly in front of him. It seemed to simple to be true but he had to check it out. He signalled to the other team members and they moved quietly towards the room. _

_As they approached they could hear a voice, the same one from the phone call. _

_"In here Agent Morgan don't you want to see your 'baby girl?" he taunted. _

_Derek had always been taught to remain detached but this was personal, this was his baby and he was damned if he was going to let anyone hurt her. _

_"Don't you dare call her that!" He bellowed racing towards the room without a second thought. _

_There she was strapped to a chair with what looked like common belts. The bastard had butchered her hair and it was now cropped to her ears, the long chord of shocking red that he had cut from her lying on the floor at her feet. What frightened him the most was that he – Lucien Matthews- was running a long, glistening silver knife along her shoulders and over her neck. Oh Christ... _

_"Drop the damn knife Matthews it's over!" He yelled, raising his weapon. _

_"It's only over when I say it's over and let me tell you something this is not going to end happily for her." Lucien spat jabbing the knife into her beautiful neck. _

_She stirred and looked up her tortured eyes boring into his. _

_"Derek?" She asked weakly. _

_"I'm right here baby girl, we're all right here." Derek reassured her. _

_"It's going to be Ok baby, we'll get you out of this you'll see." He continued. _

_She smiled weakly but ended up wincing and drawing in a breath as she felt the knife jab her again. _

_"Last chance Matthews – drop that knife!" Morgan bellowed and he felt the others draw in tightly around him – they were preparing to go on the offensive, Penelope's life was in direct jeopardy and he knew that meant they had the right to intervene. He would do more than intervene, he would make sure that bastard could never contort his muscles into that smirk ever again. _

_"I don't think I want to." Matthews replied as if he had been asked if he felt like going for a walk. _

_"I'm not asking you I'm telling you." Derek commanded and as Matthews went to jab the knife at Penelope again Derek took his opportunity. He shot at Matthews, landing a bullet in his chest. Derek knew it wasn't precise enough to kill him but it was close enough. Oh yeah this son of a bitch was going to suffer... The knife dropped to the ground and the team sprang into action..._

_He advanced around the back of the chair, trying in vain to ignore the blood curdling screams of Penelope as she realised what had happened. He took aim and was just about to plant another bullet in his head when Hotch stopped him. _

_"Don't do it Morgan, don't give him what he wants." He warned and Derek tried to ignore him but he knew that he was right he lowered his weapon and turned towards Penelope. _

_She was sobbing, her head bowed as she tried to block out the image of what had just happened. She had been through an ordeal over the past week but nothing came close to what had just happened in the last five minutes. She had been so sure she was going to die and as usual, her Noir Hero had come to the rescue. She looked up at him as she felt him kneel in front of him. _

_"You didn't let me down Derek." She whispered as if she had always expected him to._

_"I promised you didn't I? I always keep my promises baby girl you know that." He told her earnestly as he began removing the restraints which held her and pulling her up out of the chair. _

_"Promise me one more thing?" She asked. _

_"Anything baby, name it." He told her passionately. _

_"Never leave me again Derek, never go on another case – any of you... I need you all to stay safe..." She begged turning towards the whole team. They all smiled at her seemingly forgetting the dying UNSUB but no one made that promise. _

_"Don't you worry about us Penelope." Rossi told her and she started to cry again. These were her babies and if she couldn't be sure of their safety then she couldn't be sure of anything. _

_"Derek please..." She begged. _

_"Hey, let's just get you out of here huh?" Derek brushed it off lightly. _

_She was about to reply when the silence was broken by a different voice a voice Derek never wanted to hear again so long as he lived. _

_"Say goodbye Derek Morgan... Say goodbye to her." He jeered and as Derek turned back towards him, he saw the bastard pulling himself into a sitting position. Oh Jesus, they had forgotten about the knife... _

_Nobody had any time to react, there was not a single second in which to raise their weapons. It happened so fast that no one could do anything – except to watch it happen. The UNSUB had pulled himself up and he wore an evil smirk. _

_All Derek could do was hold his breath and wait for it – the feeling of the metallic coolness as the knife halted its journey through the air. He couldn't even move, he was frozen by fear and he saw his life pass before his eyes. He saw Penelope laughing and smiling, he saw her in a white dress, he watched as he carried her over the threshold of the honeymoon suite and... _

_He heard her emit a tiny squeak as the knife came to a stop..._

_He heard the tiny suck of air as she dealt with the pain and only then did he realise what had happened... _

_It wasn't until her legs began to buckle underneath her that he realised... _

_Everything was a blur... _

_He didn't understand... He felt like he was floating above this scene watching it unfold without being able to do a single thing about it... He was helpless... _

_He heard Emily scream, he saw the rest of the team rushing forward and still he was motionless until... _

_"Derek..." Her voice was weak and distant, like she was fading away. _

_He grabbed her, supporting her as he eased them both down onto the floor. _

_Jesus... what had he done? What had he let that bastard do? _

_"Derek..." She called him again... _

_"Penelope." He said simply, not knowing what else to say. He sought out her eyes, hating the fear he saw there. _

_"Am I going to..." She started but he silenced her assuring her that he would not let that happen. He yelled at someone to call 911 but everyone seemed frozen. The whole team had come to a stop, they all sank down around her... _

_"What did you do?" Derek sobbed, placing his hands on her face. _

_She laughed a little at this, knowing that she didn't have much time, the knife had come to be resting in her chest cavity, in her deliriousness she knew she would be foolish to think that her heart was still wholly in tack. _

_"You... wouldn't promise... I had to keep you safe..." She told them, her breathing laboured. _

_Derek began to sob. He could see the pool of blood through her white shirt increasing at a rate of impossible repair. _

_"I took a knife in the heart for you Derek...Love's a bitch right?" She tried to giggle but she winced in the pain. _

_"Don't try to talk." Derek heard someone say and he was shocked, for a moment he had forgotten the others were there. _

_"Penelope you can't leave me do you hear? I need you... I..." He trailed off as she grabbed his hand and squeezed hard. _

_"Derek... It's happening." She told him in a voice which spoke no fear at all. _

_"Don't talk that way Penelope, I won't let you go. Do you hear me? You're staying with me Goddess." He told her his voice frantic as he screamed for an ambulance again. _

_"I'm... not much of... A Goddess anymore." She replied, her eyes rolling a little. _

_"Penelope look at me, look at me. You're beautiful do you hear me silly girl? You're perfect, just keep looking at me... keep looking at me..." He begged. _

_"Where are my babies?" She whispered, feeling like breath was fast leaving her – so this what it really felt like to... _

_"Here Penelope... Look – they're right here... Look at me... Look at us... Penelope hold on... help's coming baby girl." Derek promised as the team gathered around Derek looking down at her, all of them helpless. There was nothing they could do now except watch her ruby red blood soak into the carpet._

_"There you are." She smiled at them all. _

_"Penelope Garcia, you hold on do you hear me? This team can't lose you do you understand me?" Hotch asked her, trying his best to remain professional. _

_"Yes Sir..." She breathed. _

_"Don't look so scared... smile – I want to remember smiles." She told them, her body twisting in her pain. _

_"Baby girl... Please... not you." Derek sobbed letting go of her hand and beating the floor furiously. _

_"Derek... Hold my hand, please – it's time." Penelope told him as she felt herself nearing the end of her life. _

_"Don't say that- I won't say goodbye. I won't do it Penelope." He told her. _

_"Derek, look at me... I'm... dying..." She swallowed, the word was evil and she bit back a sob. _

_"Please God not her!" Derek implored as her body convulsed beneath his grip. _

_"Derek I... Lov..." She started but her as she tried to force the word out there she felt her last breath leave her. _

_Penelope Garcia knew there was nothing she could do now, she closed her eyes and let death come... _

_He clung to her cold body for hours after he had gone, refusing to believe that it was true – why had it been her? Why hadn't Hotch let him kill that bastard. Why hadn't he told her he loved her too? All of those questions raced around his head as he realised that his God given solace was gone... _

* * *

"Penelope!" He yelled out her name and his eyes flew open. Oh God, this was happening almost every time he closed his eyes – he relived those final –moments over and over until he wanted nothing more than to end this pain.

He sat up looking around his apartment, the lights were out and it looked like Emily had gone but he could feel a comforting presence in the room and the television was on...

He blinked a few times getting used to the odd glowing directly in front of him until he could make out a shape. It was... It couldn't be...

"Penelope?" He asked uncertainly.

"Ssh... It's Ok baby I'm right here." The woman of his dreams whispered, not turning towards him – engrossed in the movie and for a moment he almost believed it until he remembered... until he saw what was on the television screen in front of him.

"That is not a black and white movie." He told her teasingly, it felt good to play along with this dream, it was the best dream he had had in a while.

"Does everything have to be black and white Derek?" She asked him alluding to a bigger question than just the type of movie they could watch and he was surprised by how well his imagination could recall her beautiful voice.

"Hey baby girl – this isn't real right? I'm not really talking to you am I?" He asked, knowing he sounded ridiculous - talking to air.

"What if I said I'm like Tinkerbelle? All you need to do is believe in me – a little faith, trust and pixie dust – that's what you need sugar." She giggled a little as she turned towards him and he had never seen her look more beautiful.

She wore a white dress, long and fitted, hugging every one of her perfect curves and driving him crazy. Her hair was loose and wavy around her shoulders and was the colour of spun gold. She was perfect in every way and right then he knew that whatever this was, it was real. Only she could look the way she did right now.

"It's really you baby girl." He spoke and his astonishment resounded throughout the room.

"Were you expecting anyone else?" She teased biting her cherry red lip and feigning hurt.

"Never baby girl – only you." He assured reaching out his hand and brushing her cheek – it was soft and warm beneath his touch.

"That's the right answer hot stuff." She giggled.

He laughed at that and thanked God that it had all been a dream – just a really bad dream – one he never wanted again.

"I'm glad you came here tonight Penelope – I'm glad you couldn't sleep, I'm glad we're watching a movie, I'm glad everything is normal... I had a dream that you were..." He trailed off, it didn't even bare thinking about and he didn't want to frighten her.

"Derek... It... wasn't a dream, I'm a..." She trailed off and looked towards the screen. That was when he noticed what they were watching.

_"Ghost?" _His tone was curious and as she looked at him he finally understood.

"No... Please don't tell me that's what this is... Please Penelope." He begged and tears welled up in his eyes again.

She got up, perching herself on his strong thigh as she smoothed her soft hand over his cheek.

"Ssh... It's Ok..." She soothed, knowing it never would be.

"I'm sorry Penelope... I'm sorry I let this happen to you, I'm sorry I didn't..." She interrupted him before he could finish.

"Ssh... let's not think about that now, let's just watch the movie." She told him as she felt his arm encircle her waist.

They watched in silence as the film played out drawing closer to those iconic scenes.

They watched as Sam reached down and touched Mollie's face, they watched as he pulled her up and they began to dance to that song...

* * *

****Oh, my love**  
**my darling**  
**I've hungered for your touch**  
**a long lonely time****

He felt her lips tracing their way along his ear lobe and he drew in a sharp breath.

"Was this what you had in mind earlier Derek?" She asked, signifying that she had watched him dance with Emily.

"No. This is better, this is with you... How about Emily's Oda Mae?" Derek joked barely even daring to breathe for fear this moment would end.

"That works for me." She smiled against his skin and he felt every second of it.

She stood up, holding her hand out to him and he took it, pulling himself up off the couch in the process. He lingered awkwardly in front of her for a moment until she beckoned him to her.

"Touch me Derek, hold me – I need to feel you." She whispered sensuously and it was all the permission he needed. His pulled her tight against him and his heart pounded as he felt her body come into contact with his. His arm snaked around her waist and he felt her grip the back of his neck like she never wanted to let him go.

Soon the movie was forgotten about and by some magical miracle the song filled the room. It seemed to play endlessly, repeating every time it reached the end.

* * *

_*****Oh, my love**_  
_**my darling**_  
_**I've hungered for your touch**_  
_**a long lonely time**_  
_**and time goes by so slowly**_  
_**and time can do so much**_  
_**are you still mine?**_  
_**I need your love**_  
_**I need your love**_  
_**Godspeed your love to me**_

_**Lonely rivers flow to the sea,**_  
_**to the sea**_  
_**to the open arms of the sea**_  
_**lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me'**_  
_**I'll be coming home wait for me**_

_**Oh, my love**_  
_**my darling**_  
_**I've hungered for your touch**_  
_**a long lonely time**_  
_**and time goes by so slowly**_  
_**and time can do so much**_  
_**are you still mine?**_  
_**I need your love**_  
_**I need your love**_  
_**Godspeed your love to me...*****_

* * *

They swayed together, wrapped up in each other as they revelled in the feeling of this moment. He stroked the back of her hand absent mindedly and she rested her head on his shoulder, for a moment it seemed that none of it had really happened. They were just Penelope and Derek and nothing else was relevant. She couldn't imagine spending this night any other way than in the arms of the man she adored and it broke her heart to think that she had already the first step towards saying goodbye.

"Baby girl, I'm sorry I let him break your heart." Derek told her after a while.

"Who? Kevin?" She asked not bothering to open her eyes as she asked the question not particularly wanting to discuss Kevin at this moment.

"No, although I'm sorry about him too – I meant the man who..." He trailed off, the words still difficult to say.

"Hey my heart's not broken Derek, it's still very much working and let's not talk about the bad stuff anymore. Let's just make happy memories Ok?" She replied.

"So you're heart's still working then?" He asked uncertainly not sure that it still could be now that she was a...

"Do you want to see for yourself?" She asked, taking his hand and placing it right over her heart.

"See? It's as good as new." Penelope told him.

"Mm it sure is." Derek murmured as he trace his thumb over her jaw line and up over her lips.

She closed her eyes and let her senses enjoy the feeling of his hands on her.

"You're perfect baby girl you know that right?" He told her and he heard her emit a mocking giggle – she obviously didn't believe him.

"I mean it baby girl." He told her seriously, his hand snaking into her hair and letting the blonde strands flow through it.

"You decided on blonde then?"He commented after a few moment's silence.

"Well I know a certain Chocolate God who always did prefer his Goddess Blonde." She winked.

"Honestly silly girl you could have green hair and you'd still be my Goddess." He laughed a little.

"Keep those compliments coming hot stuff and you might just get lucky." She winked.

"Mm I hope so, don't tease me woman." He replied.

She gasped a little at his forwardness and the suggestion in his voice but she didn't feel uncomfortable. She just didn't know if it was possible for him to get lucky with a... with her right now, but she was willing to try...

* * *

"I've missed you so much Derek." She mumbled against his neck.

"I've missed you too baby girl, believe me – things just aren't the same without seeing your beautiful self at work, without knowing that you'll be here when you can't sleep... without hearing your voice... I've missed everything about you Penelope." He replied solemnly. He knew that her being here had to be pretty significant, it had to mean something iconic and he needed to tell her everything now.

"I'm here now Derek and I'm not going anywhere, you've got me – you're holding me and I'm not going to go anywhere until you say so Ok?" She soothed not knowing it was possible for her to dictate the rules. Nevertheless, she gave him a small kiss on the cheek feeling the same rush of adrenaline as she always did every time he allowed her this kind of contact.

"I'll never tell you to go Penelope. You'll be my permanent Goddess – I'm putting you under house arrest." He teased.

"Ooh are you going to handcuff me Agent Morgan?" She played along.

"If I have to – I never want to let you go." He told her seriously.

"I never want to go Derek, believe me I don't." Penelope replied, just a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Then stay. Stay here forever with me, we can dance to this song forever." Derek half begged.

"That sounds like a very good plan." She told him placing her head against his chest.

After a while the music seemed to fade into the background and could both feel the charged atmosphere which surrounded them. It was the things they didn't say – they were weighing down on them both and if one of them didn't do something about it soon then the moment would be ruined.

* * *

Penelope pulled back from him after a while hating the loss of contact but needing to really look at him. His face wore the torment of loss and his eyes looked haunted and frightened and right in that moment she would have done just about anything to make that look go away.

"Derek... Can I say something – can I ask you something?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah of course." He replied.

"Do you remember the last words I ever said to you?" She asked.

"Of course I do – how could I forget?" He asked her knowing where she was going with this.

"I meant them Derek – I really did." She promised.

"Hmm, you see I'm suddenly having problems remembering what those words were exactly." He teased, hoping that she was going to brave enough to say the words he longed to hear.

"Well I said I loved you Derek and I still do. It hasn't gone away, that's why I'm here now – I guess I just couldn't sleep without you, without telling you that I'm in love with you and I always have been." She told him, biting her lip in apprehension as she finished her sentenced.

"Woman, you are a true Goddess." He told her stroking away the tears which slid down her face.

"You know I guess that's why this has been so hard, because for me you've never been just my friend Penelope, you were always more than that and you always will be. You see you've always been the woman I love. You're the women who I am so madly, insanely in love with that being without you is just unbearable and being with you like this... I just don't know how it will ever be enough for either of us..." He replied and he watched as she glowed more brightly than before.

"Why did we never do this before? Why could we never be brave enough?" She asked an air of regret filling the room.

"I guess we always thought that we had time, I guess we thought we would live forever." Derek replied sadly.

"I guess I proved that theory wrong." She laughed a little and began to cry again.

"Hey don't cry Penelope, it's going to be alright you'll see." He soothed and she was shocked by how quickly their roles had resumed their normal status.

"I just want to be with you Derek, that's all I've ever wanted." She told him.

"I know and I'm sorry, but we're here now that has to count for something right?" He asked her hoping he could make it come true.

"What are we going to do Derek?" She asked forlornly.

"Well Penelope right now I'm going to kiss you and then... who knows I guess we'll figure it out." He told her and she gasped – he had actually said he was going to kiss her – not one of their friendly kisses, she could tell – he was going to give her a proper kiss... or so she thought until he leant forwards and placed a tiny kiss on the end of her nose.

"Alas the Chocolate God sees the heart of the Blonde Goddess and once again he cheats it." She murmured disappointedly.

"Hey baby girl I promised right?" He told her, a laugh in his eyes.

"Yes. You did." She told him grumpily.

"Then I'd better deliver on that huh?" He asked.

"Mm hm." She mumbled hardly daring to hope.

"You'd better be ready for this pretty girl." He told her as he leaned towards her cherry red lips.

* * *

As his soft lips met hers she saw fireworks. She had always wondered what it would feel like to kiss him and it was better than she had ever imagined it would be. He moved against her gently, pulling her lips with his own coaxing and teasing until she was going crazy.

Involuntarily he mouth opened against his and he took advantage of the opportunity to possess her, his hot tongue sweeping around her sweet cavern relentlessly. She moaned a little as she felt him claw her closer.

"Derek..." She mumbled as they pulled away after what felt like hours.

"Mm?" He muttered as his lips began working their magic on her neck.

"That was the most perfect kiss I've ever been given. Nobody's ever kissed me like that." She told him and she loved his laughter on her neck.

"Well I aim to please baby girl." He smiled, his fingers playing with the spaghetti straps of her dress.

"Oh is that right?" She teased picking up on the suggestion in his voice.

"Mm hmm..." He replied as he felt her fingers raking their way down his t-shirt.

"Derek can we...?" She asked, embarrassed to ask him for what she wanted.

"Yes, God yes." He breathed and that was the sweetest solace she had ever heard...

* * *

Time seemed to be suspended, nothing really mattered anymore. Neither of them asked questions about the tangibility of this situation – it didn't matter that this wasn't logical; it hardly mattered that she was a spiritual presence, the implausibility of the situation was irrelevant, there was no discussion about life and death and all the things in between. What tonight had taught them was that there was no black and white. Things weren't one way or the other. She wasn't dead and he wasn't alive – they lived in each they inhabited the shade of grey. Just for that one suspended moment in time they were alive in each other and everything else could wait.

Somehow they made it from the living room into the bedroom tangled up in each other and hardly daring to let go in case this perfect moment woven from the finest silken threads of time should become undone. All they knew was that the feel of their lips on the other completed them.

* * *

They walked blindly backwards towards the bed and Penelope let out a small gasp as she felt her legs hit the end of the bedstead in a matter of seconds. She felt comforted by the fact that he held her tighter not letting her fall. She smiled her thanks and she felt him beginning to lower her onto the bed.

"Derek... How is this moment going to get any more perfect?" She asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Just you wait baby girl and I'll show you..." He told her confidently.

"You know Derek I love a man who's honest, you're not exaggerating are you?" She teased.

"Hey would I lie to you?" He asked as he stripped out of his t- shirt.

"You're beautiful my Chocolate God." She told him as she ran her hands down his toned abdomen.

"So are you Penelope baby." He assured her as he slid the left strap down over her shoulder.

She drew in a breath as he bit down on her shoulder, tasting her creamy skin for the first time. She tasted like strawberries and cream and she glowed with luminescence.

"Mm baby girl you taste so good." He mumbled as he worked the dress further down her perfection.

"Hmm, remind me why I never had me any of your Chocolate goodness before baby?" She mused.

"I don't know, maybe you just couldn't handle it before sweetness." He joked.

"Oh I can definitely handle you Derek Morgan." She replied confidently

"Oh really?" He teased as he ripped her dress from her, groaning as he realised that she was gloriously naked beneath it.

"You drive me crazy woman." He growled as her fingers worked the fastenings on his jeans.

"I'm glad baby, now you know what you do to me." Penelope told him and he bent his head to her lips again to steal another perfect kiss. He let his lips trace their way lower and allowed his hands to sculpt out the perfection of her curvaceous figure. She was beautiful, she was just as he had always imagined she would be.

* * *

He let his lips linger right over her heart, noticing that the skin there was smooth, like it had never seen the anger of a knife, like it had never bled for his sake.

"You see? There's nothing to be afraid of baby – I'm as good as new." She smiled, moaning out loud as he kissed her smooth firmness.

"Derek please... no messing around... please just make love to me." She begged as she slid his pants and boxers down.

"Your wish is my command Goddess." He promised, grabbing her hands and kissing her hard.

They both moaned as he filled her, it was a mutual understanding that this was exactly what was supposed to happen. He rested for a minute as he watched her gorgeous face, she went through all the emotions it was possible to experience finally settling upon a look of pure bliss. He watched as tears rolled down her face and he wondered what he was doing wrong.

"Penelope what's the matter baby girl?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing absolutely nothing I'm just so happy. I love you Derek." She told him.

"I love you too baby girl." He promised.

"Please Derek... Please." She begged and he knew exactly what she wanted.

He began to thrust into her slowly at first, he wanted to be gentle – this was Penelope and he loved her but soon she began to match him and they spiralled out of control. It was so delicious to hear her screaming his name that he wanted to cry. He wished that they had been this bold when she had really been here. He would have made love to her this way every night. If only he had been brave enough. If only he could really have been the Noir Hero of her dreams.

He began to shudder as he lost all notion of self control and as he searched out her eyes for confirmation of the same, he knew that she was already leaving him behind, she was halfway to their mutual Heaven already.

"Please Derek, please now." She begged and that was he needed. With one final thrust he pushed them over the edge.

* * *

She laid in the crook of his elbow, her head resting on his chest and her hair billowing behind her on the pillow. It was everything she had always hoped it would be to make love with Derek Morgan and yet tears rolled down her face as she realised that throughout the entirety of their time together she had not taken a single breath. She had just been through the most amazing experience with the love of her right life and she felt all the emotions she was supposed to feel she just couldn't feel alive.

She knew that her time with him was running out, she could feel it. She had come here, she had comforted him she had found peace and soon she would have to go back to where she belonged, which despite everything they had been through was not with him. She just didn't know how to tell him, she didn't know how to say goodbye to this perfect man. She never wanted to...

"Tell me to stay Derek, tell me you want me to stay... tell them you want me to stay..." She begged.

"What? Baby girl I don't want you to go." Derek replied desperately, sitting and reaching out for her, but she was becoming less and less real beneath his fingers.

"Penelope please... please don't leave me, you promised you wouldn't leave me... please" He begged.

"Derek you had to know this couldn't last, I want to stay really I do but I don't belong here anymore." Penelope told him tears rolling down her cheeks as she pulled her dress back on.

"Please baby girl I can't do this without you. I need you." He sobbed and she never wanted to see Derek Morgan cry again.

"Baby this is what's supposed to happen, we're supposed to have one night and then I'm supposed to go back into your secret heart just like Em said and then you're supposed to love me forever and then before you know it we'll be together again – and I promise I will always keep you safe. Now do you promise that you'll be alright because I can't leave you like this baby, please..." She begged.

"If I say no does it make a difference?" He asked.

"To me yes, to them no I still have to go Derek." She told him taking his hand and pulling him out of bed. He grabbed his boxers and pulled them on quickly, trying to suck up his tears.

"That's it baby, be brave." She smiled, wiping his tears with her thumbs.

"I love you so much Penelope Garcia and you'll always be my baby girl – I will always love you and I'll be with you in no time – that is a promise and I will keep it." He told her.

"I love you too Derek. I always will, I'll never be far away baby." She promised him as she walked into the living room and took him by the hands.

"Now are you going to kiss me before I have to go Derek Morgan?" She asked, her eyes shining with tears.

"I'll make it a good one baby girl, it's got to last a long time." He told her leaning into her and catching her lips with his for what he knew would be the final time.

As he pulled away he noticed she was fading away more so than she had been in the bedroom.

"It's beautiful Derek, really it is – don't be afraid – I'll be waiting." She told him turning back towards him.

"I'm not afraid Penelope, it'll be an adventure." He smiled.

"I love you Derek." She told him with a watery smile.

"I love you too Penelope." He assured her.

"Stay right here baby girl do you hear me?" Derek asked patting his heart.

"I will baby I promise." She smiled and then she stepped through the living room door and was gone.

* * *

He sank to his knees looking into the space where she had last stood. That night Derek cried endlessly for his baby girl knowing that I love you would never be quite enough but comforted by the thought that she was in a place that was only good. Where she was no evil could touch her again. That night Derek curled up in his bed, sure that he could still smell strawberries and cream and he had the most peaceful night's sleep he'd had in months...

**_***Lonely rivers flow to the sea,_**  
**_to the sea_**  
**_lonely rivers sigh 'wait for me, wait for me'_**  
**_I'll be coming home wait for me ***_**

* * *

**Well there it is. I hope it's not too sad, I know I cried a bit whilst writing it. Hopefully you picked up on the inspiration – obviously the wonderful film Ghost – credit must go to the producers and actors responsible for that iconic scene and I must send my thoughts to the amazing Patrick Swayze may he rest in peace. Also credit for the lyrics must go to the Righteous Brothers for Unchained Melody and a mention for Tennyson's Charge of the Light Brigade which has been adapted. I hope I did the characters justice. Let me know what you thought. **

**_Lots of love _**

**_X-Michelle-X _**


End file.
